conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleqte
General Information This is an auxiliary language created by Cask Of Armadillo and MaxSeptillion77. It is made to represent the message as universally as possible. Phonology and Orthography Phonology Vowels are in free variation with the closest regional vowel. (ex: /a/ would be ɑ or æ by an English speaker depending on the orthographical place in conjunction with his/her own dialect whereas a French speaker would pronounce /a/ a always). Phonotactics C – consonant; L – liquid; V – vowel CLVCC *This is the largest possible syllable structure; all syllables must contain at least a vowel *Vowels in hiatus are not allowed and are resolved by placing /ʔ/ between them. Also extends across word boundaries. *Plosives may not be adjacent to each other */wu ji/ are not permissible *Liquids must appear adjacent to a vowel *Nasal consonants take the place of articulation of their closest adjacent consonant except /ʔ/, /j/, and /w/ where the original POA is kept. This extends across syllable boundaries and word boundaries. This yields allophonic /ɱ/ before /f/ and /ŋ/ before /k/. Stress Usually penultimate or antepenultimate (if the penultimate is taken by an adjacent liquid, /ʔ/, or /h/). It is marked with an acute on the vowel. Alphabet #Before another vowel. /j/ can be replaced with J and /w/ with V or W. #Follows phonotactics. /ɱ/ before /f/ and /ŋ/ before /k/. #Appears between two vowels irrelevant of placement (between syllables or word boundaries) Geminates don't exist in Eleqte. Double written consonants are a result of two words being mixed. Grammar Nouns This aux lang will follow a basic particle case system where the particle directly follows the noun. Note that these are clitical; after consonants they stay the same, but after vowels, a ʔ is supplemented before the second vowel. *Nominative (nom) – a *Accusative (acc) – e *Prepositional (prep) – i This allows for free word order and bidirectionality for adpositions as every noun is accounted for. Plurality Usually, plurality is understood in the context of the situation or by a connotation or something previously mentioned. But, if this becomes ambiguous or not understood, the artificial adjectives hi, one, for singular or gien, many, for plural. Possessives The possessive particle is iu (identified shorthand as pos.). The possessor takes the prepositional case and the possessee takes the case that it would require be it nominative or accusative. (ex: my food would be translated as I-prep pos. food-acc). The possessive pronoun can be further used in classification of adjectives (such as a demonymic adjective) where the classifying element takes the prepositional case and the head adjective takes the required adjectives (as the possesse would in a nominal possessive clause). Adjectives Adjectives are identified by the clitical prefix e-'' (becomes ''et-'' before a vowel) and they take whatever the case of the head noun is. The placement is free as long as it remains in the same clause as its head noun. Verbs Verbs don't don't conjungate to anything. Though, adverbs are used to show tense. Tense adverbs work as they do in English or Chinese: ''today, now, at the moment, etc. for the present; yesterday, at the time, etc. for past; etc. Some basic adverbs are: *Present **Today – sámen (sam : day | ''-en'' : adverb marker) **Now – kéuoen (ke : this, that | ''-uo'' : relating to time) *Past **Yesterday – gesámen –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Category:Languages Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Speedy deletion templates Category:Max's Delete Pages